ROBO
by Charly Meiou
Summary: UN NUEVO ONE SHOT DE PAREJAS CRACK... Como que ya me gusto hacer esto... y si esto pasa despues de que te robas a la novia!


**ROBO**

El sonido de aquel escape de motocicleta junto al aire que golpeaba sus oidos era lo unico que se escuchaba luego de que habian tomado aquella carretera secundaria y al fin tomaba un ligero respiro luego de lo que habia pasado hacia ya casi una hora, aquel chico de cabello oscuro bajo la velocidad hasta detenerse en una curva la cual tenia un gran acotamiento en donde habia una vista magnifica pero eso era lo menos importante sino su pasajera, la cual venia vestida muy formalmente pero a la vez muy sensual ya que ese vestido de novia es el que su "prometido" le habia hecho comprar para ese dia especial, el maquillaje que traia estaba un poco arruinado quizas habria sido por lo apresurado del escape pero sin dudas eso era lo menos importante para ella; su rostro estaba endurecido ¿como el precisamente siendo la persona menos agradable para ella habria interrumpido su dia?.

-Mira no tienes porque...-Seiya habia recibido un puñetazo limpio en su rostro... otra mujer le habria dado una cachetada pero ella era Haruka Tenou y sabia artes marciales cosa que Seiya recordo "de golpe" y mientras se sentia la quijada Haruka solo bufo para darse la vuelta y darle la espalda.

-¿¡Por que diablos lo hiciste!?-dijo al cruzarse de brazos mientras el ramo de flores que traia en sus manos caia al suelo, Seiya quien aun se tomaba de la quijada se acerco, tomo con una de sus manos el hombro de Haruka y la hizo girar... el silencio reino mientras sus miradas de cruzaron poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando y solo sus sombras fueron testigos de aquel acto. Haruka no daba credito a lo que habia pasado y sus ojos llenos de sorpresa mientras su rostro se iluminaba gracias a una sonrisa de su boca mientras le tomaba con suavidad el rostro y se lo acariciaba-No eres tan malo como pensaba...Seiya Kou-el chico ruborizado ante tal muestra de cariño desvio la mirada mientras se rascaba la mejilla totalmente apenado.

-Jejeje ¿que puedo decir? ¡soy toda bondad!-respondio mientras recibia un ligero golpe en su mejilla

-Eres un idiota-rio Haruka-y uno de los grandes pero si muy bondadoso-Harula tomo del suelo su ramo de flores y camino hacia la moto-¿nos vamos?-

-¡Claro!-Seiya se subio a la moto para conducir-¡Normalmente me estarias diciendo que tu conducirias sabes!-

-Digamos que hoy quiero disfrutar de los beneficios de ser el pasajero... ¡ademas tu eres el unico que sabe hacia donde carajos vamos!-dijo al subir atras, Seiya encendio la moto la cual arranco haciendo un ligero caballito, Haruka veia aquel paisaje con una sonrisa ¿desde cuando no sonreia asi?... largo tiempo y hacia poco mas de una hora "el" quien manejaba habia hecho esto posible; estaba ahi ella parada en el altar con el "hombre de su vida" y todo iba bien, el sacerdote llevaba con solemnidad la ceremonia hasta que llego el momento de los votos y la ya conocida frase "Si hay alguien que se oponga a la union de esta pareja, que hable ahora o caye para siempre", y este sujeto llego como si de un guion de melodrama y grito "YO ME OPONGO", sin dar una explicacion simplemente tomo a la novia y se la llevo ante la sopresa de todos menos la del novio quien salio tras ellos y despues de una no muy larga persecucion por las calles de aquel pueblo enclavado en un bosque finalmente escaparon con rumbo a una campiña en donde una pequeña ceremonia nupcial se llevaba a cabo, eso extraño mucho a Haruka mas cuando al bajar sus amigas, Lita, Mina, Rei, Setsuna y Ami se la llevaron a un cuarto dentro de aquella casa de campo en donde se cambio de ropas a unas mucho mas comodas para ella ademas de quitarle ese maquillaje.

-Y como ultimo paso-dijo Mina al vendarle los ojos

-¡Haruka! ¿confias en nosotras?-pregunto Rei

-¿Tengo opcion?-dijo no muy convencida, todas se vieron con una sonrisa mientras llevaban a ciegas a Haruka caminaron por un poco tiempo hasta que finalmente se detuvieron-espero esto no sea una mala broma...-

-Ya puedes ver Haruka...-Haruka reconocio de inmediato esa voz, se bajo el vendaje y vio a la hermosa sirena que tenia frente de si, cabello aqua y un hermoso vestido blanco cubria su elegante cuerpo quedandose embobado mas cuando finalmente noto que iba vestido como el novio esta vez.

-¿ya terminaron de verse tortolitos?-dijo aquel joven quien vestia como sacerdote a lo que los novios entraron en su papel para que el mismo sacerdote comenzara con la ceremonia, habia poca gente como testigos por lo que era un boda muy privada.

-¿como lograron esto?-pregunto un chico de cabello verde y tez morena a Setsuna

-Solo dire que es el efecto Tsukino-respondio ella a lo que el chico miro a la chica de las dos coletas

-¿Crees que me pueda presentar a la de castaña y a la rubia del moño?-pregunto de nuevo a lo que Setsuna suspiro resignada

-Dios dame paciencia...-murmuro a lo que el chico sonrio

-No crei que lo fueras a hacer-dijo Serena a Seiya ambos sentados uno a lado del otro.

-Ya me conoces...-

-Y yo a ti Kou-respondio Darien mirandole seriamente... a lo que Serena y Seiya rieron nerviosamente cuando el sacerdote cito la esperada frase

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia-sonrio el sacerdote a lo que Haruka no dudo y beso con pasion a Michiru, siendo recibidos los aplausos y ovaciones de los presentes mientras la pareja daba sus primeros pasos como pareja oficial por los siglos de los siglos...

 **Fin**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Me llevo mas tiempo del esperado pero aqui esta... ME LAS Y LOS TROLLE BIEN Y BONITO VERDAD?**

 **DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA CONOCER SU REACCIONES MOONIES, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO!**

 **ESTE FUE CHARLY MEIOU TRAYENDOLES OTRO ONE SHOT CON EL SELLO DE CALIDAD MEIOU**

 **SAYONARA!**


End file.
